


Tak kończy się świat

by Rzan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salazar, Godric i dynamika ich relacji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tak kończy się świat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Is How the World Ends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266013) by [fashi0n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fashi0n/pseuds/fashi0n). 



> Link do oryginały: This is how the word ends  
> Autor: fashi0n  
> Zgoda: jest!  
> Wsparcie: Alex!:*  
> Pairing: Salazar Slytherin/Godric Gryffindor  
> N/T: mały prezencik ode mnie dla Fan i Wirki. Wszelkie błędy należą do mnie!

Czasami, gdy Salazar dominował, ich seks był prawie zimny i bezosobowy. Salazar pieprzył go z chłodem w oczach — tak jakby Gryffindor był ledwie jego własnością, zamiast osobą. Współżycie było prawie bolesne, z małą garstką przyjemności dla Godrica, który nie lubił, gdy liczył się tylko ostry seks. W takich chwilach, mężczyzna całował Salazara z ognistą desperacją, tak jakby próbował mu przekazać całą swoją pasję, dzięki której Salazar przypomni sobie, jak to jest być człowiekiem.  
  
Czasami, gdy Godric dominuje, seks jest dziki i ostry, ponieważ Salazar walczy z nim o kontrolę za każdym razem - a Godric to kocha. Ich usta spotykają się w gorących, agresywnych pocałunkach, kąsają się, gryzą i liżą wzajemnie skórę skąpaną w pocie. Później opadają zarumienieni, bez tchu z Godriciem wpółleżącym na kochanku. Salazar przeważnie warknie w połowie obelgę, przyciągając do swych ramion Gryffindora. Godric tylko coś sennie wymruczy — przeważnie coś podobnego do _Merlinie, możesz się po prostu zamknąć i iść spać, Salazarze_ —  po czym zwija się przy swoim kochanku.  
  
Innym razem, gdy Godric dominuje, ich akt jest powolny; Salazar wcale z nim nie walczy. W zamian, mężczyzna relaksuje się w łóżku i pozwala Godricowi go kochać. Gryffindor obsypuje  skórę Salazara pocałunkami czcząc każdy cal jego smukłego ciała. Slytherine jest bez tchu i czuje, jak coś wewnątrz niego za każdym razem pęka jeszcze bardziej. I gdy Godric w końcu uśmiecha się do niego praktycznie połykając jego członka, Salazar pozwala sobie odpuścić i po prostu _wierzyć_.  
  
Wtedy przychodzi znowu czas, gdy Salazar dominuje. Mężczyzna jest łagodny z Godriciem, pieści go tak delikatnie,  że kochanek czuje się jak coś kruchego, że gdyby Salazar wykonał choć jeden zły ruch, mógłby roztrzaskać Godrica na drobne kawałki. W tych chwilach, Godric czuje się piękny i kochany, jakby był całym światem Salazara i żaden z nich nie mógłby przeżyć straty drugiego, a gardło Slytherina ściskało się na wszystko, co kochanek chce powiedzieć. Wtedy jednak Salazar patrzy na niego, a Godric może odczytać wszystko w jego lekkim uśmiechu i oczach.  
  
_Kocham cię._  
  
_Wiem. Ja ciebie też kocham._


End file.
